Measuring the blood glucose level is essential for preventing and treating diabetes. Measuring one's own blood glucose level (self-monitoring of blood glucose (SMBG)) has commonly been done by drawing blood through a needle, and measuring the blood glucose level with a blood glucose level sensor that uses the oxygen electrode method, etc. Such an invasive blood glucose level measurement method is a psychological burden to the test subject during the blood drawing. The economic burden from the disposal of needles, electrodes, and other materials also cannot be disregarded, and these materials are also one cause of increased medical expenses.
There have heretofore been advancements in research and development of non-invasive blood glucose level measurement methods to resolve the problems of invasive blood glucose level measurement methods. One such advancement is that non-invasive measurement methods using spectroscopic analysis have been examined. In Patent Document 1, the present inventor and others have proposed a biological information measurement device which measures blood glucose levels by spectroscopic analysis. In addition to optical techniques, systems have been proposed which account for the fluid-dynamic characteristics of blood to measure blood glucose levels, but such systems have not been put to practical use.